


Sweaters and Stars

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [6]
Category: Rent
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: writing_game, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, writing: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen and knitting don't exactly mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters and Stars

"Hey, Benny," Maureen said without looking up from her knitting, focused intently on her needles and the yarn. April had been teaching her to knit, and she'd been working on it far more than Benny ever would have thought she had the patience for. "You want a sweater?"

Benny looked at the sweater she was close to finishing - bright red, with a yellow star on the front. She seemed to be getting better at the actual crafting of the sweater (her first attempt had more closely resembled a ratty mess of thread than an actual garment), but her choice of colors remained questionable. He studied it for a moment, then glanced to Maureen's face. She still wasn't looking at him, her forehead wrinkled in concentration as she focused on one particularly difficult stitch. He sighed, and figured he could deal with wearing it just once, if it would make her happy. "Sure, why not?"


End file.
